Implantable electrical signal generators, such as pacemakers, defibrillators, neurostimulators, and the like, have been used to treat a variety of diseases. Such devices generate electrical signals that are transferred to a patient's tissue through electrodes disposed on a distal end portion of a lead. The proximal end portion of a lead typically contains a number of connector rings corresponding to the number of electrodes. Conductors run within and along the lead body and electrically couple the connectors to the electrodes. The proximal end portion of the lead is inserted into lead receptacle of a signal generator such that electrical contact is made between discrete contacts in the receptacle and the connector rings of the lead. The contacts of the receptacle typically include a garter spring within a ferrule. The ferrule is typically electrically coupled to a feedthrough that provides electrical coupling with electronics of the device. The garter spring contacts a contact ring of a lead, electrically coupling the lead to the device electronics via the ferrule and feedthrough. While such lead receptacle contacts have been proven to perform very well over time, garter rings are difficult to manufacture and must provide two contacts for proper electrical connection: one contact with the lead connector ring, and the other with the ferrule. Further, because of the spring configuration, the spring contacts the lead connector ring and the ferrule at multiple points, with each separate contact resulting in increased electrical resistance. Such resistance could result in undesirably large power consumption.